Sunshine and Gunpowder
by tiny'sbigshoes
Summary: Set after the Kensi Deeks scene in 4x17- 'Wanted' Just a small one shot on what was going on with Deeks and Kensi.(That is currently evolving into more because of all you beautiful readers and reviewers) I will add new chapters soon. First fanfic, so reviews are highly appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or their characters. All rights belong to CBS. **

_"You smell like sunshine!" – "And gunpowder. Two of my favourite things"_

Marty Deeks stared at the closed door as the realisation finally struck him. He had always known it, it had always been there, tucked away in a place he didn't want to venture for the good of their partnership, no- friendship, no- _relationship_? He never would have thought that it would take a day of a no good CIA agent hitting on his incredible, beautiful partner to make him realise that he wanted more. And Kensi showing him her vulnerable side; _that _wasn't something that happened very often. But when she walked out of the door, with a sweet goodnight and a sway of her hips, the realisation hit him like a truck. He was surprised he didn't see the headlights glaring in the distance as it closed upon him. He was in love with Kensi Blye.

_And oh was he in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I couldn't wait to get this chapter up so it was written in somewhat of a hurry. Forgive me if it seems tardy, and please review! Your advice and feedback is very appreciated. :)**

**Happy reading!**

Agent Sobatino's words had really got her thinking. Was Deeks more? Could he be more? They had always skirted around their 'thing', never mentioning it again after the day he got fake-fired. She had grown into a comfort zone around Deeks, trusting him with her life and more. They would spend almost the whole week together, and then go out most nights for drinks, or go to one of their houses for Top Model, pizza and beer. Sometimes, she would go to the beach with him to watch him surf and then they would proceed to scarf down fish taco's with Monty watching reproachfully. She knew she cared more for him than a friend should, but she couldn't hold back her emotions when Agent Snyder was shot and didn't make it. She couldn't stop imagining herself in Sobatino's shoes; grieving for her partner.

And so when she felt the hot tears pooling up in her eyes, she didn't try to hide it. She turned around and faced her partner, revealing her fears to him, showing him just how much he meant to her, just how much the thought of losing him hurt; making him promise that he wouldn't die on the job, die on her. She knew that her revelation would shock him, he wasn't used to her being nice to him, let alone begging him not to leave her alone. He took it in, answered in a soft serious 'Okay' and then in the typical Deeks method, lightened the mood with a joke. As she walked out after bidding him goodnight, she smiled when he called out to her, telling her that she smelt like sunshine, referring to her earlier embarrassing little moment with the bridal magazine survey. (Thank God he hadn't made a big deal out of that). But sunshine? How could she smell like sunshine? _Only_ Deeks would say something like that, she smiled as she walked out to her car.

When she had gotten home and settled down with a tub of ice cream in front of a rerun of Real Housewives after a long shower, she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Well actually not that surprised, she knew exactly who it would be. The barking she could hear over the TV was also a dead give-away to the dog and his owner as they stood on her porch. After peering through the door, she opened it with a smile, allowing Monty and a Chinese food and beer laden Deeks to cross the threshold.

"Here Princess, the lady at the take away place remembered your sweet tooth and packed extra fortune cookies" Deeks grinned, as he opened a beer.

"Haha, very funny. We didn't have plans today!" Kensi said although she grabbed a beer and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Want me to leave?" His puppy dog eyes really were adorable.

"Nah, reality TV and Chinese really is more fun with company"

Deeks smirked as he brought the food he had picked up and settled in to the couch, and they enjoyed dinner, making fun of the shows on TV and then Kensi finally gave in to watching Coyote Ugly. (Again)

After a couple of attempts to make herself more comfortable, she plopped down on the sofa, using a cushion as a pillow and putting her feet in Deeks' lap. He looked down and smiled and unconsciously started massaging her feet sometime through the movie.

"Kens?" He said softly. Receiving a grunt in reply, he carried on – "You know I'd never willingly leave you, right?"

She slowly turned her head towards him and gave him a ghost of a smile. "I believe that Deeks, I do. It's just that you're dealing with a girl with abandonment issues. My dad, my best friend, my everything left. It wasn't like he had a choice, but Jack did. My fiancé, the person who was supposed to love me gave up on us and walked out. And then you came along. It's been a long time since I let anyone in, and it hurts, it hurts more than you could possibly imagine to even consider you not being here."

"Shh, don't." Deeks moved closer to her, reaching out to wipe the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "I'm right here, okay? Right here. I'm not going anywhere. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that that decision is still mine and not anyone else's. I will NEVER willingly leave you, alright?"

Kensi nodded, pulled Deeks in for a tight hug and those words that Astrid had left with her months ago haunted her still- _"Are you in love with your partner?"_

Well if it wasn't love, it was something pretty damn close.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to the soft snort-snores of his partner, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. _Damn she's beautiful _he mused as he watched her sleep. They must have fallen asleep after the movie last night, and she had probably been too tired to ask him to go home. How they came to be like this though, stretched out on the sofa with her head on his shoulder and legs tangled up with his, he didn't know. He had never really taken Kensi Badass Blye for a snuggler. And so before she woke up and took him for a creep who stares at people while they sleep (like a certain overrated shiny vampire we all unfortunately know), he untangled himself and attempted to find something he could make breakfast out of in her junk food stuffed kitchen.

"Mmm" She woke up to the smell of bacon and pans tinkling in her kitchen. Confused, she stumbled in to find her partner in the middle frying some delicious looking eggs.

"Who said you could use my kitchen?" she said, picking up the cup of coffee on the counter and settling down on the breakfast stool.

"Morning to you too, Sunshine. I see you're enjoying my coffee. - _And _my breakfast." As she grabbed a piece of bacon.

"YOUR breakfast?"

"Yeah, who says you get any?" Deeks smirked as he shook the eggs onto a plate.

"Two plates." She said, with her most winning smile.

"Wow Princess. It's like you're a detective or something"

"No _hun bun, _that would be you." She batted her lashes at him and went to the machine to get her own cup of coffee.

"Do you realise that you have absolutely nothing resembling food in here? I had to walk to the grocery store for this stuff."

"Hey. I have food in there!"

"Stale doughnuts and a lot of beer doesn't count, Kens."

Rolling her eyes, she joined him at the table to satisfy her now growing hunger pangs. "This is so good! I didn't know you could cook."

"Princess, like I said last week, we don't know everything about each other. When are you going to accept that? Plus do you even eat breakfast? Or does it consist of coffee and a twinkie?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged. Noticing his horrified look, "_What? _No need to look so shocked. I'll let you make me breakfast once a week"

"_Oh. _Planning more sleepovers are we?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he got up to clear the plates.

"Pssh. No. Last night you refused to leave." She took the plates from him and started to rinse them out.

"See, I remember it differently. You begged me to stay and even bribed me with your promises of coming to surf with me today." He grinned as he leaned back against the counter watching her wash up. It felt strangely domestic and with a pang he realised that this was exactly what he wanted. This. Her. Him. Them. He realised that he was staring and shook himself out of the reverie when he heard her snort.

"Okay, why don't I remember having this conversation? Yeah that's right. Cause it didn't happen. Plus I have other things to do with my Saturday. Non-Deeks things."

"You see that right there? The lying? It hurts. More than a bullet ever will."

Puppy dog eyes again. God. Why was she such a sucker for him? She was going to give in, they both knew it. And there was also the small fact that spending her day off with her partner was better than anything else she could have possibly come up with to do on her Saturday. He could never know that of course. No need to enlarge his already swollen ego. So with a slight roll of her eyes and a lift of the corner of her mouth, he knew she was in.

"Perfect! We'll have to swing by my house to pick up my surfboard and some clothes though."

"Fine. But I'm not surfing. Just going to lie on the beach with Monty and then hit the food trucks. "

"Works with me. Either way, I just got you to spend the day with me. In a bikini. – _Ow!" _As she punched his shoulder.

"Wear the pink one!" He called after her as she disappeared into her bedroom, giving him a smirk over her shoulder.

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm torn between two directions to take this story in, so your inputs are valuable, as always. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you beautiful people for the favs, follows and most of all for the reviews! I'd love to hear what you thought of this.**

* * *

It had been a good weekend. She had spent most of Saturday with Deeks, and Sunday mostly went by with a Pilate's class, doing the laundry and then just lazing around her apartment. Deeks had shown up with Pizza on Sunday night too, they really had hardly spent any time apart the past few weeks. So when she got up to go for her run on Monday morning, she was couldn't help but wonder what their partnership was turning in to. Trying to ignore the pressing issue that their 'thing' was hovering in the air more than ever now, she turned up the techno music that she ran to every morning, and took the route by the beach. She tried not to, but she kept looking at the waves, hoping that the mop of blonde hair would emerge.

"Looking for me princess?"

She let out a little gasp as Deeks caught up with her, Monty trotting by his side.

"What. How?" She spluttered, as she came to a complete halt shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Just felt like a run today. Complete coincidence. And may I point out that you're running in my neighbourhood?"

"I just wanted to run by the beach." She answered lamely.

"Sure. Want to finish the run you started though?" He teased, starting to jog again.

She rolled her eyes and caught up with him. They jogged 3 miles and then turned around to head back. He suggested stopping for coffee, and she gladly agreed. They settled down on a bench by the beach and watched as late risers were just starting to jog.

"You're too quiet today, Fern. Something bothering you?"

"It's annoying how well you know me sometimes." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Haha, out with it Kiki." He smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"It's not much. Before I joined NCIS, I used to actually have friends. Kinda lost touch along the way. It isn't really easy to keep in touch when you're constantly changing up your schedule. Never spending more than a year in one apartment. And the constant lying really does wonders to a friendship."

"I wouldn't really know. You're my first real friend in a while." He fixed her with a sad smile. "Go on."

_So that's all that I am to him, a friend, _she hid her disappointment easily but reached out to twine her fingers with his.

"Hey. This job doesn't allow for a normal life. And I'm really glad you're in mine, for the record. But if you tell anyone I said that, they won't find your body."

"Typical. Ruining nice moments with your threats." He chuckled but looked at their joined hands and smiled. _ Maybe there is scope for more here. If I can ever get past all the walls Badass Blye throws at me._

"Anyway," She continued, the smile fading from her face and pulling her hand away from his to push some stray hair away from her face- "I ran in to one of the girls yesterday. I was walking back from Pilate's and.. Well anyway, she was pretty mad about how I hadn't kept in touch. She's getting married next week. Invited me to her bachelorette party tonight. And told me to bring my boyfriend. It's like she doesn't understand the concept of a bachelorette party."

"And this bothers you because?"

"Because sometimes I wish I had a normal life. Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend to take to this thing. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel so damn alone."

"Princess. Don't do that to yourself. We chose this life, it has its downs, yeah. But the saving the world part is kind of cool right? And for the boyfriend part, you're beautiful. And amazing. Any guy (_me!) _would be so, so lucky to call you his. I'm sorry all the guys you meet are absolute idiots, but you'll find someone that deserves you and makes you happy." _Or maybe you already have_.

"Or maybe I already have." She gave him a small smile and he tried to hide his eyes widening as she voiced exactly what was going through his head seconds ago.

He was wondering what he could possibly say that wouldn't destroy the moment, when her phone started ringing and "Ops" flashed on the screen. "Looks like we have a case," she smirked before she answered.

"Hey Nell! Yup we'll be right there." "Come on, Shaggy. Time to go save the world."

He grinned at her improving sense of humour and reluctantly rose from the bench.

* * *

It had been a challenging case. A marine had gone off the reservation, and the evidence found at the scene of the murder of his former commanding officer had led back to him. After a challenging day of combing through records and interviewing people suspected of knowing his whereabouts, they had come up with virtually nothing. Frustrated, the team met back at the bullpen to go over the facts again. However Hetty had ushered them out, telling them that they would get fresh perspective the next day.

Kensi was just packing up when she received a text from her friend about the venue for that night. It was happening at a popular club, which she used to visit a lot in her pre-NCIS days. Catching her staring at her phone lost in thought, Deeks came up and peered at the screen.

"Gonna go do a few body shots, Fern? Nothing like a hangover for some fresh perspective." He winked at her before returning to his desk to pack up his things.

"Want to come with me?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Turning bright red at the implication, she changed her track. "You know, as friends. She won't mind. I'll tell her how you work at the art gallery with me." She looked nervously at him before he broke in to a smile.

"Embarrassed to call me your boyfriend, Fern?"

"Why would I introduce you as my boyfriend when you're anything but?" She teased before walking towards him. "Come on, you can't say no. You'll meet a bunch of people full of embarrassing stories of me."

"If you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Kiki, let's show them how it's done."

When he stood outside her house to pick her up an hour later, he felt strangely nervous as it had the air of a date. He could never mention that to her though. Their 'thing' was progressing rapidly these days, but he still needed to take baby steps with her. And when she opened her door, standing in front of him in a tight black and gold dress that ended mid thigh and clung to all the right curves of her beyond amazing body, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right that moment.

"Damn you're beautiful." The words escaped him before he could think about saying them, and she blushed a pretty pink before replying.

"Thanks," she said almost shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself." Seeing him in that simple white shirt always did something to her. Almost made her want to run her hands on his chest while she met his lips with hers.

"You're staring Princess," he teased. She immediately snapped herself out of it, those thoughts were too dangerous with all the unresolved unspoken feelings between the two of them.

"No I wasn't. Ready to go?" She said hurriedly, trying to cover up for her slip.

"Always ready, come on." He was surprised as she slipped in to the passenger seat. "What, don't feel like fighting for the wheel today?"

"Nah. These shoes are impossible to drive in anyway" , lifting her leg to show him her 4 inches high stilettoes.

"Hm." The view of her legs that she gave him made his mouth go dry for a minute.

"So tell me about this friend. All you've given away is that she has embarrassing stories of you. -Which I am really looking forward to, by the way."

Kensi laughed. "Well we met at this yoga class I was taking, and she introduced me to her friends. We used to meet a lot. You know, typical dinners, double dates, clubbing. We were pretty wild." She smiled ruefully. "This was about 5 years ago though. A lot has changed."

"Nope, Badass Blye is as wild as they come." He smirked as they arrived at the club, and he handed the keys to the valet, and offered Kensi his arm as they walked past the bouncer, in to the club."

"Kens!" A pretty blonde squealed, as they made their way to the bar. "You made it! The others are right around here, if you even still remember them." She said teasingly, before she caught a glimpse of Deeks and let out a low whistle. "And who is this? Now I see why you could possibly want to hide something that looks like this from us." She winked at Kensi and offered her hand to Deeks.

"Pleasure. I'm Marty. And, yup. Kensi tries to keep me all for herself, she does."

"Hey! Deeks, this is Jessica. And Jess, this is Marty Deeks, we work together. Just friends," she clarified before narrowing her eyes at Deeks.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Jess winked before steering them towards a large group that stood at the back of the club.

"Guys, guess who I ran in to this morning!"

There were squeals of "Kensi!" all around, as she greeted the majority of the people there and introduced Deeks to the group who seemed like a fun bunch. The alcohol was flowing freely and pretty soon Jessica had Kensi up on the bar with her, dancing away. Deeks, who was quite drunk himself, at that point, sat on the couch and watched Kensi sway to the music, in awe of her perfect body and her beauty.

"So how long have you been dating?" A friendly voice chirped next to him. Deeks tried to put a name to the face but failed, as he had been introduced to too many people that night.

"We're not exactly dating," he admitted ruefully, still watching Kensi.

"Ah. But you'd want to be?" She asked, observing him.

"Don't tell her I said this, but there's nothing else I really want." He laughed and continued. "She probably doesn't see me that way anyway."

"You're either blind or stupid, because she is completely in to you." She thought for a second and then smiled mischievously. "Want me to help push her in the right direction?"

"What do you mean?" He looked suspiciously at her.

"Just play along," she whispered in his ear as she moved closer to him and ran her hand up his thigh.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, just as Kensi appeared, positively glaring at the redhead who was pressed up against him.

"Hi Hannah," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Kens" smirking at Deeks, she got up and walked away, leaving Kensi watching her retreat with narrowed eyes.

"Lets dance." She grabbed Deeks' hand and led him to the dancefloor.

"Princess, if I didn't know better I'd say you were being a little, okay no- a lot possessive back there." He said with a smirk, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Giving him a look of disdain, "you sure you want to dance with me? I'm sure Hannah would be more than willing, after what I just saw."

_When are you going to get that you're the only girl I want Kens? _

"That was all her, and you know it, Princess."

"Hmph. Didn't look like it." She pouted, pressing her body close to his and putting her arms around his neck. This felt good, better than good. Perfect. The way their bodies fit together was as though this was meant to be. She tucked her head into his neck and chest and began to sway to the music. Deeks was having trouble concentrating on anything else just then. He breathed her in, his senses full of her intoxicating scent and moved one hand to the small of her back, rubbing small circles, and the other to her hair, playing with the soft brown locks that hung around her shoulders.

Kensi wanted to tell him to stop, but just his touch was like fire to her skin, and she wanted him more than anything else at that moment. There were warning bells going off in her head as she pulled away from him a little, and stared in to those perfect eyes, as blue as the ocean. When she saw her own want and need reflected there, she couldn't hold it back any longer. One of her hands went to his neck and pulled his face down to hers. As she tentatively brushed his lips with hers, he froze, and Kensi, taking this as a signal that he didn't feel the same way, that he didn't want this, that she had messed up everything between them in that split second, started backing away, panic in her eyes.

He recovered quickly, and pulled her back in, and kissed her again, this time with more fervor. She ran her fingers through his hair as she responded, both stuck in a moment of pure bliss. This wasn't anything like the cover kisses they had shared earlier. It was full of passion, lust and need. As their tongues met, the sparks between them were almost visible. He pulled her closer to him, one hand still on her back and the other cupping her neck. Kensi couldn't remember ever having been kissed this way. Kisses didn't normally make her knees feel weak and turn her brain to mush. It was as if she was incapable of rational thought as the kisses turned more urgent. She felt her hand slip to the pocket of his jeans, and as she squeezed his butt, he became aware of their current location. Opening his eyes slowly, he pulled away, and Kensi's small breathy moan of protest was almost his undoing.

He smiled down at her and led her to the exit. As they waited for the car, she looked up at him, chewing her lip. "That shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have let that happen."

"But it did, Kens. And I'm more than happy to take this thing, whatever we have as slow as possible, but pretending that I didn't just have the most amazing kiss of my life a few minutes ago is not something I'm going to do."

"We've been drinking. We weren't thinking straight, Deeks. What happens if this gets in the way of work? What happens if we let this destroy an operation, or gets someone hurt, or worse, killed?"

"We don't let it get in the way of work, Kens. We keep our personal lives out of work."

"It isn't as easy as you make it sound."

The car arrived then, and she was quiet most of the way home.

"Don't shut me out Kens. Not now. Please. I've wanted this, wanted you for too long. And I know you want it too. We can take this as slow as you want to alright? Just. Don't give up on us. Because I know we can be amazing."

He watched her intently, as she turned to face him and gave him a small smile and a peck on his cheek before bidding him goodnight and slipping out of the car to walk up her driveway. He waited until her door had closed before starting the car and driving away. Their 'thing' had progressed in leaps and bounds today, but he knew that it would take a while before it really moved forward. Tomorrow morning at work, her walls would be up again. But he knew now that he could work around them, and eventually get them to come down. He replayed the kiss in his head as he drove home, now sure that she wanted this just as much as he did.

And for now, that was enough.


End file.
